


L'amore è la magia più grande

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Questo era il prologo di una storia che avevo iniziato tanto tempo fa e che non verrà mai completata, però è bellino anche da solo e ho pensato di usarlo per il COWT in quanto è pieno di colpi di scena, il prompt della M1 di questa settimana.Se volete leggerlo, parla di un mondo magico e di amore tra esseri magici anche molto diversi tra loro.
Series: COWT 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	L'amore è la magia più grande

Roma, 31 dicembre 1908, la cittá é buia, avvolta nel suo manto di tenebre invernali, tutti i romani sono riuniti in piazza San Pietro dove le splendide luci degli addobbi natalizi battono le tenebre, e tutti aspettano con ansia l’avvento dell’anno nuovo. Loro non sanno ció che sta per succedere a pochi passi da loro, nelle stradine disordinate che accerchiano la cattedrale.

In un vicoletto buio, un uomo dal mantello nero si aggira furtivo controllando che non ci sia nessuno che possa attaccarlo. Un fruscio… una ragazza bionda, con un paio d’ali piumate, plana nel vicolo poco distante da lui, è vestita in modo stravagante, con colori sgargianti e ha tutta l’aria di essere una diciottenne, ma dai suoi occhi si capisce che è molto piú vecchia.

-Ti stavo aspettando.

-Lo so.

-E sai anche che non saresti dovuta venire, vero?

-Si.

-E allora? Perché l’hai fatto?

-Perché ti amo Marcus, ti amo.

-È un suicidio venire qua, sta arrivando. Ti ucciderá, ci ucciderá.

-Lo so, ma ho deciso che non posso vivere senza di te, se tu devi morire, moriró anch’io. Ti amo.

-Anch’ io ti amo Serena, piú d’ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Marcus si giró, Serena però era piú vicina di quanto lui avesse calcolato, le loro labbra si sfiorarono in un lungo, dolce, bacio d’addio, si udí un applauso e una risata perfida. I due si girarono in posizione di difesa a scrutare tra le tenebre per scoprire da dove provenisse la voce.

-Che scenetta commovente, un ultimo bacio d’addio dei due eroi che dovrebbero salvare il mondo ma non ci riusciranno.

-Dancan!- esclamarono in coro.

-Oh! Vi ricordate ancora il mio nome, ne sono lusingato- il perfido mago sbucò dalle tenebre avvolto in un mantello viola. 

-Certo che ricordiamo il tuo nome. Eri il nostro migliore amico.

-Grazie, ma ciò non cambia le cose. Io vi ucciderò, dopodichè andrò a casa vostra e ucciderò anche vostra figlia così nessun’altro potrà mai battermi, sarò il padrone di tutto il mondo, magico e non.

-No! Non ci riuscirai, te lo impedirò- disse Marcus estraendo la bacchetta magica da sotto il mantello- Non toccherai Marta!

-Lo vedremo- disse il malvagio mago estraendo la sua. E così incominciò la battaglia, tra scintille di vari colori che partivano dall’una o l’altra bacchetta e tra scudi magici e barriere di protezione totale, sotto gli occhi impotenti di Serena, la quale non possedeva una bacchetta, in quanto fata. D’un tratto un colpo colpì Marcus, che cadde a terra, ferito al petto. Lei, vedendolo in quelle condizioni si gettò davanti all’ultimo incantesimo di Dancan che la trapassò da parte a parte, cadde ai piedi di Marcus.

-T…ti a…amo Ma…Marcus- sussurró prima di morire. Marcus, con le ultime forze pronunciò un altro incantesimo, colpendo il malvagio mago che cadde a terra ancora col sorriso di trionfo, per aver sconfitto il nemico, stampato sulle labbra. Si fece silenzio, tre ombre incappucciate uscirono dalle viette intorno a dov’era avvenuto lo scontro e ritirarono i corpi. Non rimase alcun segno di ciò che era avvenuto, si udirono i primi rintocchi della mezzanotte, in cielo esplosero una miriade di fuochi d’artificio, tutti festeggiavano l’anno nuovo e nessuno si era accorto di ció che era avvenuto poco distante da loro. Quella battaglia così, segnò il destino dell’umanità, un nuovo anno, l’alba di un nuovo giorno, una nuova pagina per il mondo della magia e per quello degli uomini, anche se loro non lo avrebbero mai saputo.


End file.
